


Unexpected encounter

by AllMyKindsOfThings



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And a lot of Kissing, F/F, and a tiny bit of kink, there's a bit of shoving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyKindsOfThings/pseuds/AllMyKindsOfThings
Summary: The doctor and Yaz find themselves in a very unexpected situation. Neither of them thought they would find love while exploring a floating medical ship in space, yet here they are, the patients aren’t the only people to get some of that special treatment todaySet when the Pting just adorably swallowed that big ass bomb.





	Unexpected encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as an idea thrown into the vast space that is Tumblr... Then editingmysticism.tumblr.com sent me a ficlet in my box and I loved it so much I asked if I could work around it, she said yes. A whole 8 hours later, here I am posting this and thanking her from the bottom of my heart!

Yaz and the Doctor wait patiently for the little alien to walk in to the pod. When the Pting Appears around the corner, Yaz raises her eyebrow as she watches the tiny creature toddle along. The Doctor hovers over Yaz’s shoulder to see the Pting holding a stack full of metal in its stubby arms, the Doctor watches impatiently, rolling her eyes when the Pting slowly approaches the pod but doesn’t move further. “Come on guy, get a shift on!”

The Pting spots the two women and hisses at the pair of them and goes into the pod, touching the bomb’s surface, then suddenly eats it all up in one swift motion. The Doctor sonics the controls and the pod is jettisoned as the creature flies happily back into the vacuum of space. 

Yaz breathes heavily in relief as she presses her hands on the cool wall behind her, chest heaving and adrenaline rushing through her at the thought of almost dying, everything is running around in her head too quickly. All this leftover energy her body stored needs to get out.

Yaz almost feels like on autopilot and before the Doctor can process what is happening, she feels herself being pushed on to her shoulders, forcing her back into the hard steel, wincing at the dull pain of being thrown so suddenly her breath is taken out of her. She makes a move to clutch her stomach to check that wound that’s still throbbing a little, then foreign lips are possessing hers, a bold tongue meeting her own. The Doctor stiffens, the pain coursing through her body forgotten, the only reminder being  that sweet hot taste in her mouth mixing with metallic aftertaste of her own blood.

Yaz is a hungry beast and the Doctor is her prey, she has her pressed so tightly to the door of the small pod that she can feel every curve of the younger woman’s body. The Doctor can’t seem to think properly and no words come out of her mouth, only the red liquid staining her now bruised lip. As Yaz bites down, she shivers, feeling the trickle of blood dripping down her chin. Both the Doctors hands are pinned up over her head by now, and Yaz smirks at the shudder coursing through the Doctor under her onslaught of kisses, one being angry, the next passionate, the one after that desperate, none at all displeasing, they leave the Doctor breathless. 

Letting go of the blonde woman’s wrists for a moment, Yaz finds the Doctors coat, pulling it off with the flick of her wrists, the jacket falls to the floor leaving the Doctor exposed, her arms toned, her stomach muscles firm as Yaz’s hand glides over them in a sweeping motion, the Doctor exhales deeply her breath hitches as Yaz rips the suspenders off also flinging that behind her with very little care for where they land.

The doctor tries to regain her control and puts her hands gently onto Yaz’s shoulders just before she goes in for a second series of kisses, her eyes cloudy with want. They stare at each other, the Doctor’s hands still caressing Yaz’s skin, both trying to catch their breath. The look in the blonde’s eyes brings her out of her trance and Yaz practically jumps herself away from the doctor like she’s just been burnt, blinking rapidly at the look of this woman in front of her, all disheveled her hair a tangled blonde mess, bits of her clothing torn in places and a developing bruise coming up on to her lip 

“D-Doctor?” she doesn’t say anything just continues to stare at Yaz “I-I’m sorry…I don’t know what came over me” she sees pain in the time traveller’s eyes, hanging her head in shame and a bit of embarrassment she goes to turn around and leave.

“Yaz.. wait!” The Doctor catches up to her as she turns the young girl around, they stand mere inches apart, their breaths melting into each other’s, Yaz is still looking at the floor not daring to look the doctor in her eyes, ‘ _what were you thinking?_ _Seriously Yaz you mess up everything!_ ’ she thinks, but then the Doctor does something Yaz didn’t expect : she tilts her head up silently so that they meet each other’s gaze, a smile stretches out across the Doctor’s face as she brushes a stray tear falling down from Yaz’s eye. The young police officer looks up to see an expression on the Timelord’s face she has never seen before: acceptance.

“That’s a brilliant idea Yaz!” she gestures to the pair of them like this together “let’s see this whole thing to completion” Yaz’s mouth drops to the floor in a shocked expression. 

“You mean…” she stared blankly at the beautiful alien creature in front of her.

“I am interested to see what develops” the Doctor winks.

“Your joking right?” Yaz snorts, amused, shrugging her shoulders 

“Call me a scientist of time, I like to experiment... I’m just evaluating you” she wiggles her eyebrows in a playful motion “for science of course” her voice deliciously faking seriousness.

“Of course doctor” Yaz rolls her eyes, nodding her head at the doctors sarcastic sassy remark. 

They fall back in to each other. This time, the Doctor is in charge as she peppers kisses down and up Yaz’s neck and down her body, making the young girl squirm under her touch, the kisses become more rampant as both of them mesh together in a wonderful cloud of pleasure and gayness, so much gayness. Instead of being rough with Yaz, the Doctor wants to take care of her, so she pulls the girl from the wall and carefully lie her down to the floor. Yaz is panting on the deck watching the Doctor have her way with her, cupping her core through the rough fabric of her pants. It’s almost to much for Yaz and she tries to delay her orgasm, wanting to savour this moment and not have it over already.  _ She hasn’t even touched you yet and you’re about to come in your pants, get a grip, Khan, _ she admonishes herself. Being married to the job means she hasn’t been sexually active in a while and just the smallest amount of pleasure the Doctor is giving is sending her over the edge slowly but as surely as the those hands on her body. Yaz’s breathing becomes more and more rapid and shallow, the Doctor notices it and slows her hands, trailing up Yaz’s body.

“You okay?” she asks, concerned. 

Yaz just smiles and nods in agreement, not trusting her voice right now. The Doctor grins and makes her way up to her lips, chastised kisses at first, soft and caring as the Doctor keeps a firm hand on to Yaz’s breast, not too hard but not soft either, her thumb flicking her hardened nipple irregularly. The young woman’s top is already off, it happened so quickly, Yaz doesn’t even remember it passing her head. “ _ The Doctor must be a professional _ ” she silently thinks to herself 

“You were always my favourite, Yaz” whispers the Doctor above her lips, before her tongue slips into her mouth, dancing, tasting each other’s scent on their lips 

“You’re the best person I have ever met, Doctor”  Yaz utters at the Doctor’s ear when the blonde leaves her lips to explore the skin on the side of her neck.

The two women smile at each other as they roll together on the floor like a passion filled tumbleweed. And suddenly the Doctor lunges forward, passed Yaz’s face and grabs for her coat 

“Where are you going?” asks a panicked Yaz, not that she’s not enjoying having the Doctor’s chest so close to her face. 

The Doctor reassures her that she’s not going anywhere. Over Yaz’s head, she reaches into her jacket pocket pulling out a stethoscope, the Doctor’s blonde hair tickles Yaz’s face as she rises back over her the stethoscope around her neck.

“Ready for some role play?” voice dripped in lust. 

“I’m all yours, Doctor” Yaz laughs, she pulls the blonde woman’s shoulders down, sealing each other’s lips together once more. The two women holding on to each other, their bodies connected Yaz on the bottom and the Doctor on the top.

The doctor lifts up her head obviously amused by something. 

“What?” Yaz seems confused as to what is happening as the Doctor laughs, combing a hand through her hair staring deeply in to Yaz’s eyes 

“Tell me!” she pressed, the Doctor just keeps laughing, which is starting to frustrate Yaz. 

“I knew you was always bottom” she went to open her mouth but closed it shut, seemed like the Doctor knew how to ruffle her feathers and yet she was at her mercy. 

“Oh shut up!” she whines, a silly smile on her face, crashing their lips back together in a needy, lengthy kiss. Seems like the Pting did them both a big favour, and Yaz loved that little guy for it.

Smiling contently, she lays in the arms of the space beauty, staring up at the ceiling silently contemplating what just happened but not regretting a single moment of it, there nowhere else she’s rather be in any of space or time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go find Jess on tumblr @editingmysticism also on Youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ePZ-i0Vu9Y
> 
> Me, I'm still at the same place allmykindsofthings.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated ;)


End file.
